X-Men Evolution meets Frozen
by Maddy and Alice
Summary: Logan used to work for the king and queen of Arendell what happens when he comes back a year later to help Elsa with her powers. We don't own X-Men Evolution and Frozen
1. Chapter 1

(Elsa's point of view) All I could feel was Anna jumping on top pf me saying Elsa, Elsa wake up, wake up, we have to play! Then I said why don't you play by yourself! Anna replied with do you want to build a snowman, please? Uh, I sighed, ok!

(In the ballroom) I threw the snowball into the air and it exploded causing it to snow. Anna and I built a snowman, named Olaf, then we danced around the room laughing. I was building snow towers for my sister to jump on, when I couldn't make the last one, Anna was going to fall and I accidentally hit her in the head. "Anna no!" I yelled someone help mommy, daddy! Then my parents busted down the door and I explained what happened. Daddy said that he knew where to go, so we got into the carriage and we went into a circle to see the rock trolls. The oldest troll, who looks like a rock, he helped Anna and said he had a friend who could help me with my magic!

(At the x-mason) (Xavier) Logan prepare the x-jet and get Iceman! Logan said Chuck, do we really need Iceman? Yes we do Logan because I got a message from my old friend Grand Pebbi that says that the princess of Arendell is a mutant! Logan knew who I was referring to so I asked him who it was and he said Elsa. Then I asked how did he know her?

(Logan) Chuck, I was her protector when she was younger then they fired me because of my claws! They didn't want their daughter to get hurt. Elsa will be glad to see me because it was last year when they fired me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Elsa) Mama told me that I was getting a new teacher to help me with my powers. I was super excited because the man's name is, Charles Xavier and that he is bringing , my old protector. When I become Queen I will make him my protector again! Yay! Maybe he could teach me something cool!

(Logan) Today we leave to go see Elsa to find out what her powers are and to teach her how to keep them under control. Also, I will try to convince her parents to let them bring me back as Elsa's protecter because she is like a daughter to me as well as Anna.

(Elsa) I am running around the halls even though it's an hour until they arrive and I'm talking with Anna again to rebuild our friendship. Don't worry I won't tell her about my powers because the Rock Trolls erased her memory of me with powers, so I will be careful about what I say and do because I don't want to hurt her again.

(Anna) I couldn't believe it was Elsa that came into my room and was talking to me! She also said that was coming back with his friend. We're playing house in my room with our dolls! Also, she has been counting down the hours until came.

(Logan) We have made it to Arendell and not much has changed since I left, so lets go find Elsa and her parents.

(King) We found Elsa playing with Anna, we didn't think that it was a big deal because Elsa had her gloves on. We entered the room and said that was here to stay again and that wanted to see Elsa.

(Xavier) Hello dear Elsa, I asked you to see me because I want to know about your gift. Elsa stated that she could create ice and snow, but mostly ice though. Elsa was a talented young girl who made a nice talking snowman named Olaf who I let her keep as long a he had a personal snow flurry and as a best friend. I have to say it's a little creepy, but he has to stay around the house. Olaf started to walk around the castle saying " Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

(Elsa) I need to talk with you about Anna since you left last year. He replied with what happened is she dying!? No, it's just that I might have hit her in the head with my magic by accident yesterday and the Rock Trolls took every memory of magic away from her!

(Logan) It's ok Elsa you made a mistake like when I accidentally cut the wires in the Danger Room. She replied with I understand but just don't tell Anna about my powers because I don't want her to get hurt again! I replied with it's ok and that the professor already knows.

(Charles) I got the message from Logan and we started to train Elsa with her powers. I told her that true love will thaw a frozen heart and if that were ever to happen that true love was the answer.

(King) Mr. Howlett my wife and I are going our nice's wedding, so if anything were to happen to us, I would like you to become King along side Elsa as Queen.

(Logan) I would love to take the offer and I will make sure Elsa can handle her powers when something like this will happen. Sir, you should say your goodbyes, the boat is waiting.

(King) I said goodbye to Anna and Elsa cherishing the words that they said because it might be the last thing that I hear from them. Then Elsa said Do you really have to go? The I said, you will be fine Elsa, you will still have Mr. Howlett to take care of you and your powers.


End file.
